My Musical Life
by Xtina Lin
Summary: Mikayla Jackson, never knew her dad. Her mother left her to fend for herself. She meets Tony Dice and produces with him. I'm bad with summaries. Rated M, just to be save
1. The Beginning

2001

"What's your name?" Kate asked with Emily by her side. "I'm Mikayla Jackson." i answered. "Your Latin?" Emily asked. "Only half. My mother is Latin but my father was black." i said softly. "Was? Is he...?" Emily asked. I nodded : "My mother told me he died when i was 2, so i don't remember much of my father. That's 7 years ago. My mother had to let me go cause she didn't have the money to raise me." Kate hugged me. That was the day that we became the best friends.

2008

"Come on, 'Kayla! That way we can quickly earn money and we can enjoy ourselves too! Please, 'Kayla! Pleeeaaase?" Emily pleaded. " I don't know. Maybe we can take a job we enjoy." Mikayla suggested. Kate send her a look that said you-don't-know-what-your-saying-just-do-what-i-say. "Al right, we'll do it." Mikayla said giving in.

" You're the back up for Myra. But first we have to record the track with the backing." Myra's manager/ producer said. We nodded.

"That's good. Mikayla could you sing Myra's part for the backing."

"Sure, why not."

That night at the club after the performance

"Hey, i'm Anthony Dice but most of the people i know call me Tony. You're Myra, right." he asked. Myra nodded and eyed him. "Can i talk to your back-up singer? The one with the beautiful black curly hair." Tony asked. Myra sighed and pointed to the door that lead to the back of the club."She's outside. But if you want some fun, you know where you can find me."Myra added with a wink. "Thanks, i guess

Emily and Kate looked at each other and then they looked at Tony. "Oh. My. God.'

Mikayla was standing outside, leaning against the wall and looked at the sky. _" Would you be proud of me, dad? I'm taking my first step towards my dream of being an artist." _"Hey, I'm Tony Dice, are you the back-up singer of Myra?" he asked her. "Yes, that's me i think. I am Mikayla Jackson. Nice to meet you Tony." she shivered. "Are you cold?" Tony asked concerned. Mikayla nodded blushing a little . Tony took off his jacket. "Here" and he wrapped the jacket around Mikayla. "Thank you."

"I like your voice. It's amazing, never thought that somebody could sing that high, except MC of course but that doesn't matter. I want to help you become a star, i want to help you produce your songs and become your manager. You could make a really big star." Tony said and he sounded genuinely about it. Mikayla closed her eyes and took a breath. "Al-right" "Really?!"Tony laughed happily and swirled Mikayla around, before he putted her down and then he kissed her, very gentle and lovingly.

Mikayla's POV

Tony swirled me around as he laughed. _"His laugh is beautiful!"_ He putted me down and i felt warm and gentle lips on mine. "I'm sorry" he said when he broke the kiss, he blushed a bit. "I didn't mind" i whispered softly. Tony looked into my eyes. He closed the gap between us and we kissed again. "I know i sound like a pervert but i love you!" Tony said his forehead against mine. I shook my head : "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first story. i hope you like it. Please review! I'm Dutch by the way, so i'm sorry for grammar mistakes.  
The plot is taken from the movie Glitter. The characters are mine.  
Xxx,  
Xtina


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these songs.**

**~ Xtina**

_**On the previous chapter**_

"I know i sound like a pervert but i love you!" Tony said his forehead against mine. I shook my head : "I love you too."

_**Chapter 2**_

"We should go back inside. " Tony whispered softly in Mikayla's ear. He took a hold of her hand and lead her inside, they sat down by a table. Kate spotted them and pulled Emily along. "Can we talk to our friend?" Kate asked. Tony looked like he wanted to say no but he nodded, Mikayla saw that and said : "I won't take long."

"You are one lucky girl!" Emily squealed. "What did he tell you?" Kate asked. " He wants to make me a star. Tony wants to be my manager and producer..." Mikayla said and looked away, blushing. "And?" "And then we kissed." Kate and Emily looked at each other, before they squealed. Mikayla stood up and shook her head. "Excuse me, but i want to go back to Tony."

When she went back she saw that Tony was looking bored and was writing something down. Mikayla putted her hands over his eyes. "Guess, who?" she whispered in his ear. Tony took a hold of her left hand and said: "My girlfriend, Mikayla Jackson." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her softly. "I got an great idea for an song. Can we record it now?"

They went to Tony's house.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked a bit scared. Mikayla looked around, "I like it." "Let's eat something first and then we'll record your demo." Tony went to the kitchen, Mikayla followed. "What do you want to eat?" "Surprise me."

Tony wanted to make something special but in the end he made spaghetti, while Mikayla wrote down her ideas at the dinner table. Tony served dinner and when they were done they went to the studio.

_Not more than three short years ago, i was abandoned and alone. Without a penny to my name so very young and so afraid._

_No proper shoes upon my feet. Sometimes i couldn't even eat, i often cried myself to sleep. But still i had to keep on going, never knowing i could take it. If i would make it through the night. _

_I held on to my faith, i struggled and i prayed. And now i've found my way._

Tony stopped the music and was in awe. "What do you think?" Mikayla asked. "It is amazing. I'm sure, one day you'll make it happen.!" Tony said encouraging Mikayla.

He went to Mikayla and kissed her softly. "I'm sure of it! Now, let's record the chorus."

Mikayla nodded determined to make a great demo. "Let's do it!"

_If you believe in yourself enough and know what you want. You're gonna make it happen, make it happen. _

_And if you get down on your knees tonight and pray to the Lord. He's gonna make it happen. Make it happen. You're gonna make it happen, oh yeah._

_I know life can be so tough and you feel like giving up. But you must be strong, baby just hold on._

_You'll never find the answers, if you throw your life away. I used to feel the way you do._

_But still i had to keep on going, never knowing if i could take it. If i would make it through the night._

_I held on to my faith, i struggled and i prayed. And now i've finally found my way._

_I know you're gonna make it happen. And pray to the Lord. He's gonna make it happen._

_If you believe. Yes, you are. Make it happen. You just gotta hold on. Make it happen, yeah._

_Make it. You're gonna make it. Make it. Oh make it. _

_Oh. Make it through the night. I struggled and i prayed. And now i've finally found my way._

_He's gonna make it happen. Yes, he is. If you believe, you can make it._

_Oh, oh, oh. _

_I once was lost but now i'm found. I got my feet on solid ground. Thank you, Lord. If you believe, within your soul. Just hold on tight and don't let go. You can make it, make it happen..._

_You can make it__, m__ake it happen__.__  
__Gonna make it__, g__onna make it__, g__onna make it__, g__onna make it__.___

_And if you get on your knees and pr__a__y to the __Lo__rd__.___

_If you believe in yourself enough__ a__nd know what you want__. __You're gonna make it happen__, m__ake it happen__.___

_And if you get down on your knees at night__, __a__nd pray to the Lord__.__  
__He's gonna make it happen__.__  
__Make it happen__._

After that they went and made a few more songs. "I'm going to give this to a few labels and then we'll see who wants us." Tony said wrapping his arms around Mikayla. "Al right. But you can do that tomorrow, because we are going to bed." Mikayla said holding Tony's hand. "What?! What time is it then? It can't be that late, right!" Tony said protesting. "It is 03:58 AM. And you are behaving childish." Mikayla answered smiling. Tony muttered something incoherently and lifted Mikayla up. "We will sleep but tomorrow i'm going to give it." Tony said. "Sure, you know that i love you." Mikayla asked trying to hold back a yawn. "I know. I love you even more" Tony said before he putted his girlfriend on his bed. He tucked her in before he joined her. Tony had his arms wrapped around her an Mikayla had her head on his chest. "G'night, 'Kayla." Tony said softly. "G'night."


End file.
